It is known in the at to provide a tool for helping crafts enthusiasts and other users form a bow from a ribbon. However, a problem that often results in forming of a bow is crimping of the ribbon during the folding process. Ribbon that is crimped or has unnecessary creases can lease to formation of a bow having aesthetic qualities that are undesirable and not appealing. What is needed in the art is a bow making device that inhibits crimping of ribbon during the bow formation.